Ore no Aisuru Kyoudai
by Nara Ken may
Summary: "Kita akan selalu bersama setelah kita bertemu lagi." / "Yakusoku?" / "Yakusoku!" / "Apanya yang selalu bersama kalau kau menikah dengan orang lain!" / "Menma, maksudku selalu bersama di sana―" / "Aku menyukaimu, Naruto." / "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! AKU INI KAKAKMU!"―SasuNaru slight MenmaNaru―A collaboration fict with UchikazeRei. Twoshots. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!


**Chap 1**

"_Onii-chan_, apa yang sedang _onii-chan_ lakukan?" tanya anak kecil berambut hitam kepada anak kecil berambut kuning yang sedang menepuk-nepuk salju di depannya.

"Aku sedang membuat boneka salju," ucap anak berambut kuning itu, "Agar kau tidak sedih lagi saat aku pergi ke rumah _ojii-san_," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Apa _onii-chan_ akan meninggalkanku?" tanya anak berambut hitam itu lagi sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Sepertinya begitu, maafkan aku, Menma. Aku harus ikut _ojii-san_ ke Oto. Kau harus berjanji kalau kau akan tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang kuat, tidak cengeng seperti ini. Aku akan sering-sering mengirim surat padamu," ujar sang kakak dengan senyum lebar.

Anak kecil berambut hitam yang dipanggil Menma itu pun mengangguk dan menghapus air matanya yang tadi hendak tumpah.

"Dan kita akan selalu bersama setelah kita bertemu lagi," lanjut anak kecil berambut pirang itu—ia bernama Naruto.

"_Yakusoku_?" tanya Menma sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingnya di udara.

"_Yakusoku_!" jawab Naruto mantap sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking sang adik.

Kemudian dua anak kembar berumur delapan tahun itu tertawa bersama. Tanpa mereka tahu, bahwa masalah yang lebih besar akan menyerang mereka saat dewasa nanti—disebabkan oleh janji yang mereka buat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Nara Ken may feat UchikazeRei**

**YAOI, Incest, Lemon, OOC, Typos, EYD berantakan, alur cepat, etc.**

**SasuNaru/MenmaNaru – M – Romance**

**GO AWAY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE "WARNING!"**

**A/N: Chap 1 full dengan MenmaNaru, chap ini juga gak digambarin terlalu detail.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Menma POV]**

Hari ini salju turun seperti yang diramalkan di tv tadi pagi. Kutengok jendela yang menghadap ke halaman depan. Di sana terlihat segerombolan anak kecil sedang asik bermain. Ada yang bermain kejar-kejaran, lempar bola salju, dan membuat boneka salju.

Boneka salju…

Melihat benda itu aku jadi mengingat masa kecilku saat kakakku—Naruto—membuatkanku boneka salju yang katanya akan menjagaku. Setelah kepergiannya ke rumah _jii-san_, aku terus merawat boneka salju itu, namun ketika memasuki musim semi, boneka putih itu mencair dan menghilang—sama seperti diriku yang kehilangan kakak kesayanganku.

**[Flashback—Normal POV]**

"Kau yakin, Menma? Apa kau bisa hidup sendiri?" tanya sang ibu—Kushina.

"Tenang saja, _Kaa-san_. Aku akan tinggal bersama Naruto saat di Konoha nanti," jawab Menma sambil terus membereskan perlengkapan yang dibutuhkannya untuk di Konoha.

Ya, Menma akan pergi ke Konoha karena dia dan Naruto telah diterima di _Konoha High School—_sebuah sekolah elit yang pasti susah dimasuki. Mereka berencana untuk tinggal bersama di satu apartemen, dan tugas Menma-lah yang mencari apartemen tersebut, maka dari itu dia berangkat lebih dulu dari Naruto untuk melihat-lihat beberapa apartemen yang sudah di_booking_nya lewat _online_.

"Naruto juga masuk KHS?" tanya Kushina lagi sambil menutup mulutnya dan menahan air matanya yang hendak tumpah.

"Ya," jawab Menma acuh. Dia acuh jika sudah membicarakan Naruto dengan Kushina. Dia kesal, karena sang ibu-lah yang menyebabkan dirinya dan Naruto harus berpisah.

Wanita berambut merah itu bercerai dengan Minato—sang ayah. Kalau boleh dibilang, sebenarnya Menma juga kesal dengan ayahnya karena lebih memilih kakek tua itu daripda istrinya sendiri.

Minato dan Kushina menikah dengan tidak adanya restu dari pihak Minato, karena itu kedua insan ini memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama kakek Hashirama dan nenek Mito dari klan Uzumaki.

Setelah menikah dua tahun, mereka dikaruniai anak laki-laki kembar. Mendengar itu Jiraiya—ayah Minato—menginginkan salah satu anak pria pirang itu untuk menjadi pewarisnya, tapi Minato sendiri tidak mau memberikan salah satu anaknya kepada sang ayah.

Sampai tiga tahun kemudian, Hashirama dan Mito dibunuh oleh orang bayaran Jiraiya di depan Kushina, mengetahui hal itu Minato pun menjadi murka dan mendatangi kediaman pria paruh baya itu. Sesampainya di sana, ia malah diancam balik, sang ayah akan membunuh Kushina dan salah satu anaknya, serta menjadikan anak yang satu lagi pewaris tunggal Namikaze Corp.

Dengan berat hati akhirnya Minato bercerai dengan Kushina, berpisah dengan Menma dan menjadi bawahan Jiraiya di perusahaannya sendiri.

**[Flashback End]**

Ini sudah hari kelima Menma berada di Konoha. Ia juga sudah mendapatkan apartemen yang sesuai. Tidak terlalu luas, mempunyai dua kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, satu ruang tamu, dan satu dapur.

'Naruto pasti juga akan suka,' pikir Menma.

Sudah dari dua hari lalu Menma memberitahu Naruto jika ia sudah menemukan apartemen yang cocok, dan pemuda pirang itu berkata bahwa dia akan segera berkemas dan datang ke Konoha.

Ting Tong~

Bunyi bel menyapa indera pendengaran Menma yang baru saja selesai mandi. Dengan hanya memakai handuk di pinggang dan handuk kecil di lehernya, ia pergi menuju pintu depan. Ia mengintip sebentar dari lubang pintu yang ada.

'Siapa? Sepertinya tidak asing. Apa dia…'

Tanpa memutuskan untuk pakai baju, ia pun membuka pintunya.

Cklek.

Di depannya terlihat seorang laki–laki tidak terlalu tinggi, berambut kuning, memakai baju casual dengan sepatu kets yang menambah kesan santai pada dirinya, dan jangan lupakan kacamata hitam di matanya yang juga menambah kesan keren.

"Emm… Apa di sini rumah Uzumaki Menma?" tanya laki–laki itu.

"Ya, saya sendiri," jawab Menma.

Sedetik kemudian laki–laki pirang itu langsung memeluk Menma.

"_Tadaima_~" ujar laki–laki pirang itu.

"Naruto?" ucap Menma memastikan.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku, hah?" ujar Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya ke depan, "Hanya enam tahun tidak bertemu kau sudah menjadi laki-laki yang keren ya, Menma," lanjutnya sambil membuka kacamata hitamnya.

Terlihatlah mata safir yang selama ini dirindukannya. Mata safir yang lebih berkilau dibanding langit di siang hari.

Dengan cepat Menma membalas pelukan tadi, "_Okaeri_," ucapnya.

Mendengar itu Naruto hanya tertawa dan memeluk lagi adiknya.

"Hei! Pakai bajumu dulu!"

.

.

.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Menma melihat Naruto lagi dalam hidupnya. Rindu dan rasa khawatirnya musnah seketika saat melihat sang kakak kembali. Memeluk pemuda pirang itu adalah hal yang paling ingin ia lakukan saat bertemu. Seseorang yang berharga baginya, kakak kandungnya, dan satu-satunya orang yang selalu disayanginya.

.

.

.

**[Seven Years Later—Menma POV]**

Sudah tujuh tahun aku tinggal bersama Naruto, dan sudah tujuh tahun pula perasaan sukaku terus tumbuh pada dirinya. Namun aku belum juga berani untuk menyatakannya, aku takut dia akan menjauhiku kalau dia tahu bahwa aku menyimpan perasaan yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada.

_Incest_, hah? Aneh? Aku tidak peduli tentang itu.

Tapi, satu kejadian merubah semuanya, merubah sikap kakakku, merubah hubunganku dengan Naruto. Ya, setelah datangnya Uchiha Sasuke lima tahun yang lalu—laki-laki yang pertama kali kakakku sukai.

Cinta pertamanya saat di KHS…

Pemuda raven itu… Murid pindahan yang bisa membuat kakakku terpaku saat pertama kali melihatnya, membuatku kalut sesaat waktu melihat hal tersebut. Dia juga seorang laki–laki, kenapa kakakku lebih memilih orang lain daripada adiknya sendiri?

Aku kalut… Aku takut Naruto akan meninggalkanku.

Dan semua kekalutanku waktu itu terjadi, tepat saat ini…

"A-Apa? Kau akan menikah dengan Sasuke?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Iya, hehe," jawabnya sedikit canggung.

"Ta-Tapi itu masih—" ucapanku terputus. Ya, itu masih tabu di masyarakat, tapi apa kalau aku yang menikahi Naruto itu akan termasuk benar? Pemikiran bodoh.

"Tabu, hah?" ujar Naruto, "Aku tidak peduli dengan anggapan semua orang. Kemarin Sasuke datang ke rumah kakek dan melamarku langsung," lanjutnya sambil melihat ke bawah—malu.

"A-Apa? Lalu apa yang dikatakan laki–laki tua itu?" tanyaku masih dengan tergagap, sungguh kabar ini sangat mengejutkan.

"Dia menerimanya," jawab Naruto dengan wajah memerah pada akhirnya.

Kalimat itu seperti bom untukku. Apalagi melihat Naruto yang sangat bahagia. Semua hancur sudah, aku terus berusaha menepati janji itu. Janji selalu bersama. Tapi kenapa orang yang membuat janji itu malah mengingkarinya?

"Apa karena dia seorang Uchiha?" tanyaku sambil menunduk.

"Sepertinya begitu, karena kudengar kakek sedang ada bisnis dengan Uchiha Corp," ujar Naruto sambil menaruh jarinya di bibir, dia akan selalu begitu jika sedang berpikir.

"Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan itu, aku bahagia sekali saat ini," ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum, "Kau bahagia juga 'kan kalau kakakmu ini bahagia, Menma?"

Pertanyaan itu menohok hatiku. Dengan sangat berat, kupaksakan menipu hatiku saat ini dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Tentu saja aku bahagia, Naruto."

**- S.N -**

Kami baru saja pulang dari _Konoha University_.

Saat ini semua orang sedang berbahagia karena mereka telah lulus dari jenjang S1 dan menjadi sarjana. Aku dan Naruto pun juga lulus dengan nilai memuaskan, tapi ini tidak membuatku senang sama sekali.

Dengan berakhirnya perkuliahan kami, pernikahan Sasuke dan Naruto akan segera dilaksanakan, dan itu artinya kedekatanku dengan Naruto akan berkurang, bahkan hubungan kami bisa terputus.

Aku bingung. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar Naruto tetap bersamaku? Apa aku harus mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya? Mengatakan bahwa aku lebih dulu menyukainya daripada Sasuke?

Aku ragu… Apa dengan sebuah pernyataan dariku dia akan meninggalkan Sasuke? Jangan bodoh.

Tapi sepertinya tidak ada salahnya dicoba…

.

.

.

**[Normal POV]**

"Naruto, ada yang ingin kubicarakan," ujar Menma memotong acara makan malam Naruto.

"Apa?" tanya pemuda pirang itu sambil terus memakan ramen instannya di depan televisi.

"Apa kau yakin mau menikah dengan Sasuke?" tanya Menma sambil menatap Naruto di sebelahnya.

Mendengar itu Naruto hanya bisa menatap balik Menma sambil menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Aku hanya bertanya, apa kau serius mau menikah dengan Sasuke?" tanya sang adik lagi sambil menatap lebih serius.

"Tentu saja, sudah sejauh ini. Mana mungkin aku tidak serius," jawab Naruto dengan senyum lebar.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Menma lagi tanpa menatap Naruto yang sedang menatapnya heran—ia menatap televisi.

"Tentu," ujar Naruto, "Memangnya kenapa? Kau jadi aneh sekali," tanyanya sambil menaruh _cup_ ramennya yang sudah kosong.

"Apa nanti kau akan pergi dariku lagi?"

"Itu tidak akan, Menma. Aku kan sudah berjanji kalau kita akan selalu bersama setelah bertemu lagi," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar itu kedua mata Menma membulat, 'Ternyata dia masih mengingat janji itu.'

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu menunduk.

"Hei? Kenapa kau terdiam?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Ah, ti-tidak. Aku hanya senang kau masih mengingat janji itu."

"Tentu saja aku ingat, mana mungkin aku melupakan janji itu," ujar Naruto santai, ia menepuk pelan surai hitam sang adik.

"Tapi kenapa kau masih ingin menikah dengan Sasuke kalau kau mengingat janji itu?" Menma menatap Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu terdiam, "Apa maksudmu, Menma? Kita sudah bersama selama ini, dan seterusnya akan selalu bersama. Maksudku, walau sudah menikah dengan Sasuke, hubungan kita tidak akan terputus."

"Apanya yang selalu bersama kalau kau menikah dengan orang lain?!"

Naruto kembali terdiam mendengar bentakan sang adik, "Menma, maksudku selalu bersama di sana―"

"Aku menyukaimu, Naruto," ujar Menma pelan.

"Eh?"

"…"

"A-Apa yang kau katakan, Menma?"

"Aku menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu, aku yang lebih dulu menyukaimu daripada Sasuke brengsek itu!" ujar Menma kesal.

Lagi-lagi Naruto terdiam melihat reaksi adiknya, ia tidak menyangka reaksi sang adik akan sampai seperti ini. Ia menunduk, "Maaf."

"Maaf? Maaf, katamu? Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama dan kau hanya bisa berkata maaf saat menolakku?" Pemuda bersurai hitam itu semakin kesal saja.

"Menma! Kau salah paham dengan janji itu―Mph!" Mata safir Naruto membulat. Tanpa aba-aba Menma langsung menerjang dan mencium bibirnya ganas.

"Me-Menma…" Tangan tan itu mulai berusaha mendorong tubuh sang adik.

"Hentikan… Akh."

"MENMA!" Naruto pun mendorong kasar tubuh Menma, membuat adiknya itu terjungkal ke belakang.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! AKU INI KAKAKMU!" teriak Naruto marah.

Sedangkan Menma hanya diam terduduk di lantai sambil melirik ke arah lain.

"Apa aku salah jika ingin selalu bersamamu? Apa aku salah jika ingin menepati janji itu? Dan apa aku salah jika aku kesal karena kau lebih memilih Sasuke daripada aku?" ucap Menma panjang lebar, membuat Naruto kembali terdiam.

"…Kau tidak salah, Menma. Di sini aku yang salah karena sudah membuat janji konyol itu. Maafkan aku," ujar Naruto sambil memeluk Menma. Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka bahwa janji itu bisa menyebabkan adiknya menjadi seperti ini.

"Itu bukan janji konyol, Naruto. Setidaknya biarkan aku memilikimu malam ini," gumam Menma sambil memeluk erat pemuda pirang itu.

"Apa...?"

BRUK.

Menma sudah menindih kembali tubuh sang kakak, ia juga menahan kedua tangan pemuda pirang itu di atas kepala.

"Menma… Kau!" Naruto menatap tajam pada Menma.

"Kenapa dia boleh sedangkan aku tidak, Naruto? Aku ini adikmu. Kami sama-sama menyukaimu. Kenapa kau perlakukan kami berbeda?"

"Lepas. Lepaskan aku!" ronta pemuda pirang itu di bawah tubuh adiknya.

"Kau… Kau itu milikku!"

"Mph!" Naruto terkejut saat bibirnya kembali dibungkam oleh Menma.

"Men—Mnh…"

"Akh…" Ia mengerang saat lidah adiknya berhasil menembus pertahanan bibirnya. Mengajak lidahnya bermain—saling melilit satu sama lain. Menggelitik setiap sisi dan sudut isi mulutnya.

"Menma—Mh…" Tidak henti-hentinya pemuda bersurai hitam itu melumat bibir sang kakak.

Mata safir Naruto membulat saat merasakan tangan sang adik mulai menyusup ke dalam bajunya. Ia memejamkan mata dan dengan kasar memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan-kiri agar lumatan itu terlepas.

"Ah!" Lumatan itu terlepas, ia mendesah saat titik sensitif di dadanya berhasil tersentuh oleh jari sang adik. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu memilinnya pelan.

"Mmnh…" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya—bermaksud menahan desahan yang akan keluar karena jari nakal Menma di dadanya.

"Ah!" Desahannya kembali terdengar saat jari sang adik menekan titik sensitif itu.

"Jangan menahan suaramu, Naruto."

"Hentikan—Ngh!" Ia melenguh—lehernya dihisap oleh pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

"Menma, hentikan! Aku hanya menyukai Sasuke, dan aku hanya ingin dimiliki olehnya!"

DUAK!

Menma memukul lantai di sebelah kepala Naruto, "Jangan menyebut nama itu lagi di depanku!" ujarnya dengan sorot mata benci.

"Mph!" Lagi-lagi Menma melumat bibir Naruto dengan kasar—kali ini ia menghisapnya.

"Berhenti—mnh—brengsek—akh." Kosakata kasar mulai keluar dari bibirnya.

Nafas Naruto tercekat saat ia merasakan tangan Menma mulai meremas miliknya dari luar celana.

"Mh! Ngh!" protesnya tertahan. Kakinya mulai bergerak risih.

Krek.

"Akh!"

Pungutan itu pun terlepas, Naruto baru saja menggigit bibir Menma, menyebabkan cairan merah kental sedikit mengalir dari bibir sang adik.

"Hentikan! Lepaskan aku!" Nafas pemuda pirang itu tidak teratur.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu menunduk, "Tidak… Tidak akan. Tidak akan kubiarkan Sasuke memilikimu!" Sorot benci itu kembali terlihat.

Cih, kalau saja kedua tangannya tidak ditahan oleh Menma, Naruto pasti sudah menampar keras adiknya ini.

Sesaat Menma merasakan perih di punggung tangannya—sang kakak menancapkan kukunya pada punggung tangan itu—ia meringis.

"Apa? Kau mau melukaiku? Silakan saja."

Naruto terdiam, sebrengsek apapun adiknya entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menyakiti kembarannya ini—tancapannya mengendur.

Apa ia terlalu sayang?

"Kau keras kepala, Menma!"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Pemuda bersurai hitam itu langsung menyerang kembali leher sang kakak.

"MENMA—AKH!" Leher itu berhasil digigit.

Menma menyingkap baju Naruto, lalu menurunkan wajahnya ke bagian dada.

Tangan Naruto yang sudah bebas pun mulai menahan kepala Menma.

"Menma—Ah!" Ia mendesah saat titik sensitif di dadanya dijilati oleh sang adik.

"Hentikan… Ngh…" Ia mulai menjambaki surai hitam adiknya. Lidah itu bermain dengan baik di dadanya—mampu membuat akal sehatnya hilang—ditambah lagi jari sang adik juga ikut bermain di titik sensitif yang satunya.

Argh, selama akal sehatnya masih berjalan, ia harus terus berusaha untuk menghentikannya.

"Cih." Kesal karena sang adik tidak juga mendengarnya, Naruto pun menjambak kasar rambut Menma.

"Akh! Naruto!" Menma mengerang sakit.

"Hentikan!" Safir itu menatap tajam pada sang adik.

"Maaf, sayangnya ini belum selesai." Menma membuka bajunya dan langsung mengikat tangan Naruto.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tangan tan itu meronta selama ikatannya belum selesai disimpulkan.

"Cih, kau tidak bisa diam ya."

"Akh." Naruto sedikit mengerang saat Menma menarik simpul terakhir yang menyebabkan ikatan itu terlalu kuat.

Ia kembali meletakkan tangan sang kakak di atas kepala, "Dengan begini kau tidak akan bisa memberontak."

Wajah Menma kembali menyerang leher Naruto, menciumi dan menjilatinya, tangan kanannya masih tetap menyentuh titik sensitif di dada pemuda pirang itu, sementara tangan kirinya turun bermain di area bawah.

"Ahh… Ngh…"

"Sial kau—Ah!—Menma…"

"Ahn! Jangan meremasnya, brengsek!" Lagi—kata kasar itu keluar dari mulut Naruto, adiknya baru saja menyentuh organ pribadinya.

"Kau sudah 'bangun', Naruto." Menma tersenyum, lalu mencium pipi pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto sedikit menggerakkan wajahnya, "Brengsek." Ia risih.

Safir Naruto membulat seketika, "AH! Jangan menyentuhnya—AHN!" Tangan sang adik mulai masuk ke dalam celana dan bergerak-gerak di sana.

"Hentikan—Ah!" Ini memalukan.

Kaki pemuda pirang itu mulai bergerak-gerak risih, "Berhenti! Menma!"

"Kakimu juga tidak bisa diam ya, Naruto." Menma pun menduduki kedua kaki itu.

"Akh, kau!"

"Kita lihat…" Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengeluarkan milik sang kakak, sudut bibirnya tertarik saat melihat sudah ada sedikit cairan putih yang keluar dari sana.

Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada 'benda' tersebut.

Terdengar erangan dari Naruto. Cih, brengsek, setelah sang adik merangsangnya, ia tidak mengizinkan cairan itu untuk keluar? Walau sedikit kesal, Naruto tidak akan meminta lebih.

Sudut bibir Menma masih tertarik, ia tahu sang kakak sedang 'tersiksa', yah ia juga pasti tahu bagaimana rasanya menahan hasrat yang ingin keluar itu.

Tapi tenang, ia tidak akan menjadi adik yang kejam, sebentar lagi, ia akan mengizinkan pemuda pirang itu untuk merasa lega.

Menma mulai menurunkan celana Naruto dan juga celananya sendiri.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Naruto mulai was-was.

"Kau ingin segera merasa lega 'kan?"

"Tidak… Aku tidak mau." Naruto tahu betul setelah ini akan diapakan.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu menyentuh kaki sang kakak.

"Aku tidak mau!"

DUAK!

"Akh!"

Menma terkena tendangan Naruto. Kaki kakaknya ini memang merepotkan kalau tidak ditahan.

"Cih, tenanglah, Naruto!" Ia kembali menahan kaki pemuda pirang itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau! Lepaskan—AKH!" Milik sang adik sudah mulai masuk sedikit.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, nanti akan terasa sakit."

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam.

Brengsek, bahkan adiknya ini tidak memakai pelumas—Oh, catat, sekalipun memakai pelumas Naruto tidak akan mau. Ini benar-benar hari terburuk dalam hidupnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya dengan posisi sedikit manis?" Menma tersenyum, ia menggerakkan tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi tidak berdaya di atas sana, lalu memasukkan kepalanya di antara kedua lengan itu sehingga terlihat seperti Naruto memeluk lehernya.

"Kita mulai…" Menma langsung melumat bibir kecil yang tersuguh di bawahnya.

"Mh!" Naruto kembali terkejut—bukan hanya karena lumatan ini, melainkan karena yang di bawah sana juga berusaha untuk menerobos lebih dalam lagi—"Mph! Ngh!" protesnya tertahan. Tidak… Ia tidak mau dimasuki selain oleh Sasuke.

Krek.

Naruto kembali menggigit bibir Menma. Namun lagi-lagi ia terkejut karena sang adik tidak juga melepaskan lumatannya. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu terus 'melahap' bibirnya, lidahnya pun dengan lihai masih bermain di dalam sana.

"Akh…"

Rasa asin mulai bercampur di dalam lumatan panas mereka. Sungguh, Naruto sudah bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia memejamkan mata dan memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan-kiri dengan kasar, namun hasilnya… Nihil—tidak juga terlepas.

Beberapa saat kemudian Menma sendiri yang menyudahinya, ia tersenyum, "Sudah masuk…" Bahkan dengan bibir yang terluka seperti itu, ia masih bisa tersenyum.

Sudah masuk… Ya, Naruto mengerti itu. Tidak terasa…

"Aku bergerak."

"Me-Menma—AH! AH! AH!" Suara desahan mulai meramaikan ruang tengah ini.

"Menma, jangan—AH!—Hentikan!"

"Aku mohon—AHN!"

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu sama sekali tidak mendengarkan permohonan sang kakak, ia terus menghentakkan miliknya di dalam tubuh pemuda pirang itu. Kegiatan ini berlangsung sampai beberapa menit ke depan.

"Kh…" Menma tersenyum, "Sebentar lagi."

"Tidak… Keluarkan… Keluarkan milikmu! Keluarkan milikmu!" Naruto mulai cemas, ia sedikit meronta, jangan sampai adiknya ini mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam dirinya.

"Aku mohon, Menma… Akh…"

Percuma… Permohonannya tidak akan didengarkan, lagipula ini sudah tanggung.

Pemuda pirang itu pun pasrah pada akhirnya, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Bahkan saat miliknya kembali disentuh oleh sang adik, ia tidak berkomentar. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah Sasuke. Wajah pemuda raven itu terus terngiang di kepalanya.

'Maafkan aku, Sasuke…' Tubuhnya sudah disentuh orang lain…

"Sedikit lagi…" gumam Menma.

"AKHH, NARUTO!"

"AHHH, SASUKE!"

DEG.

Mata Menma membulat mendengar nama itu yang keluar dari bibir kakaknya, hatinya tertohok.

Ia menunduk, kesal memang, tapi ia harus berusaha menahan emosinya, bagaimanapun ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

Sesaat kemudian ia mengeluarkan miliknya.

"Naruto…" Menma tersenyum, ia menyentuh wajah pemuda pirang itu. Wajah itu memerah, nafasnya juga tidak teratur.

"Kau… Jahat…"

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu terkejut saat melihat air bening mengalir dari kedua mata safir kakaknya.

"Na-Naruto…"

"Kau jahat, Menma…"

Menma terdiam, bibirnya bergetar, ia tidak menyangka hal ini bisa sampai membuat kakaknya menangis. Mungkin kalau hanya sekedar pukulan, jambakan, juga tendangan ia tidak masalah, tapi ini… Air mata.

Bruk.

Ia pun memeluk sang kakak, "Maaf… Maafkan aku."

"Lepas… Lepaskan aku."

Ah benar, ikatan itu belum dilepaskan, Menma pun segera melepaskannya.

PLAK!

Dan tamparan keras langsung menghampiri pipinya.

"Naruto…" Menma menatap Naruto tidak percaya. Ia tahu ia salah, tapi bisakah kakaknya ini mengerti sedikit tentang perasaannya?

DUAK!

"AKH!" Menma terkena pukulan telak di wajahnya.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu memegangi pipinya sementara sang kakak langsung berdiri untuk memakai dan merapikan pakaiannya.

Pemuda pirang itu segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Naruto…" Menma segera berdiri dan menahan tangan kakaknya.

"Lepas."

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Lepaskan aku."

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh pergi."

"Lepas!"

"Tidak!"

"Cih, lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

PLAK!

Tamparan kedua pun didapatkan oleh Menma.

"Sudah puas, hah?! Sudah puas kau menjamah tubuhku?! Bahkan Sasuke saja tidak pernah kuizinkan untuk itu!" Tatapan marah serta air mata yang mengalir kembali terlihat.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu hanya bisa terdiam.

"Aku pergi."

BLAM.

Pintu pun tertutup.

Menma masih terdiam di tempat, ia tidak bisa berkata dan berbuat apapun.

**- S.N -**

Setelah kejadian itu Naruto tidak pernah kembali lagi, ia pergi ke tempat seseorang yang paling dibutuhkannya saat itu—Sasuke—dan pemuda raven itu membeli sebuah apartemen untuk mereka berdua.

Sedangkan Menma sendiri akhirnya pulang ke Suna, bertemu kembali dengan Kushina. Meninggalkan Konoha, meninggalkan kenangan manis sekaligus pahit bersama kakaknya.

Dua minggu setelah kepulangannya ke Suna, pemuda bersurai hitam itu mendapat tawaran kerja di Perancis melalui universitasnya. Tanpa pikir panjang pun Menma langsung menerimanya, ia mengajak Kushina untuk tinggal di Perancis tanpa ada niat untuk kembali ke Suna.

Hari itu… Adalah hari terakhir ia bertemu dengan Naruto.

**- To Be Continued –**

Oke, SasuNaru-nya di chap depan ya.

Terimakasih bagi yang udah bersedia membaca. Berkenan memberikan review?


End file.
